Genetics
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Alison, the daughter of Jacob and Nessie, disappeared when she was ten years old. A heated arguement caused her to become the youngest known shifter ever. Only she didn't shift into a wolf but a normal dog instead. She ran away in panic and hasn't been seen since. Years later she's a police dog working alongside a vampire police officer. Will the new family in town discover her?
1. Abnormal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just this crazy idea that's been bouncing around my head for a few weeks.**

 **Chapter 1: Abnormal**

 **Alison's POV**

I live in a world that most people don't even know exists. A world that's full of magic and supernatural beings. It was a world so hidden that I wasn't even aware it existed until I was suddenly several years ago.

I'm Alison Black. Just your average every day human girl. Or rather, that's what I used to be. My parents were Renesmee and Jacob Black. I had an older brother Nathan Black.

Thinking about my family even now after all these years still hurts. I haven't seen them since I was ten years old. That was five years ago. My parents were odd. I noticed that they never aged but they would never tell me why. They kept telling me that they would tell me when I was older. My dad would go missing for short periods of time but mom would never tell us where he went. Also, whenever I asked mom about her family she never told me much. I never met my mom's side of the family and for some reason she didn't want me to. I knew they were keeping secrets from me but I didn't question it anymore.I figured they'd tell me whenever they wanted to.

That never happened. One day when I got home from school my parents were angry with me because they'd received my report card and my grades were all Ds. They were angry with me and that's when I told them that I had a hard time in school because I was always getting numbers and letters confused. I could never understand what I was reading and in math I'd always get the numbers all mixed up. Most of the other kids in my class made fun of me and called me stupid. I'd been too embarrassed to tell my parents and now that I had they didn't believe me.

I got really really angry at them for not listening to me and I ran out of the house. My dad tried to follow me but mom stopped him because we both "needed time to cool down," and that "I'd come back when I was ready,"

I didn't hear anything else after that. My body literally shook with anger as I ran. Suddenly I exploded and without notice I was running on all fours. The first thing that I noticed is that I was a lot closer to the ground. Everything was a lot bigger looking.

I looked down and saw that my hands had turned into paws! I skidded to a halt and looked around. I tried to get a good look at my body but all I could see was that I had a furry tail! I could smell water nearby and ran to it. When I looked down and saw my reflection I had almost had a panic attack! I had turned into a dog! Or more specifically a German Shepherd puppy.

I freaked out and ran for days. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I literally collapsed from exhaustion. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in awhile. My body felt extremely weak. Then suddenly I could feel no more.

When I woke up I was in a cage in a veterinarian's office. I had an IV attached to my leg. I was confused and scared. Why was I a dog? What happened to me? Was I some sort of freak?

That was how I first got thrusted into the supernatural world. Only my discoveries didn't end there. Nope. Once I was better the veterinarian's dropped me off at a dog pound. I spent a good few weeks there before I met Officer Raymond. Right away I knew there was something odd about this pale skin, red eyed man. His smell was even completely different from the rest of the humans.

His job required him to find a K-9 partner. He chose me as his partner and that's how I became a member of the K-9 unit of the Portland Bureau of Police. That's also when I realized that I'd ran all the way from Seattle, Washington to Portland, Oregon.

Raymond had chosen me because I was the only dog that had not inexplicably run away from him when he approached me. I went through training rather quickly since I was a lot smarter than the other dogs. Sometimes I actually scared the humans when I displayed above average intelligence for a dog.

Together Raymon and I made a good team when it came to catching criminals. I was the best tracker. I'd successfully tracked criminals, found drugs, explosives, alcohol. Name it and I never had a problem finding it.

When we went home though I could see Raymond's sadness that he kept hidden from the rest of the world. At work he didn't have any friends and he pretended that it didn't bother him but it did. Just like it bothered me. Most people shied away from him on instinct because of what he was.

Like me he wasn't what he appeared to be. One day he told me his secret. That he was a vampire. He revealed to me all the innocent people he killed all the time because of his thirst. How much it bothered him that he had to kill people when all he wanted to do was help people. That's why he became a police officer in the first place. He told me how lonely he felt and that at least with me around he didn't feel so lonely anymore.

He told me all this without knowing that I understood every word he said. Without knowing that I understood exactly how he felt. Minus the killing people anyway. Though I knew if there were another way he wouldn't kill people. He just didn't have a choice. He needed to get rid of that thirst.

Truth is that I needed him as much as he needed me. After I turned into a dog I never became human again. I didn't know how to. So I grew from a German Shepherd puppy to an adult dog. I aged at the rate of a normal dog despite being anything but normal. I was lonely as I had no one to talk to. No one to share my secret with. All other animals were wary of me because somehow they knew I was different. Maybe it was my scent. I knew I smelled different than other animals.

Not even Raymond knew that I was different. I'd learned from him that vampires had an excellent sense of smell but not him. He'd been born without a sense of smell as a human and turning into a vampire didn't fix that. Which made him a "freak among freaks," as he refereed to himself.

When we weren't working I spent much of my time cuddling up with him on the couch watching TV. Whenever he went out alone to hunt, which was more often than any of us cared to admit, I explored the city on my own to distract myself from what he was doing.

That was my life in a nutshell. Little did I know that my life was about to be turned upside once again. This time with the arrival of the Cullen family. Little did I know...

 **Please Review**


	2. Vampires

**Chapter 2: Vampires**

 **Alison's POV**

It was the smell of Raymond cooking up a delicious breakfast for me that aroused me in the morning. The smell wafted through the air vents all the way upstairs. Sometimes breakfast was literally the only thing that could get me out of bed in the morning.

My bed was almost too comfy and warm to get out of. Almost. I was lucky in the sense that Raymond let me sleep in his king sized bed. Since he didn't need sleep and only bought the bed for show I was allowed to use it as my own personal dog bed.

I jumped out of bed and stretched out my front two legs and than my back ones. I ran down the stairs full of energy. I almost crashed into the dog door before it could automatically unlock for me. The only way I could truly enjoy breakfast was if I relieved myself first.

My stomach growled loudly when I smelled the sausage coming from the kitchen when I came back inside the house. The bowl Raymond had left out for me was filled to the brim with sausage. One sniff of the bowl was enough to tell me that there was something in there that I didn't want to eat.

I promptly pushed the bowl away with my nose. I gave Raymond my best 'how dare you even try to trick me look'. I mean I sniffed out drugs, bombs, and people for a living did he really think that I wouldn't be able to smell a pill that he had hidden in my food?

"Oh come on Ali don't give me that look," Ali was the name he had given me. If only he knew how close the name was to my real name. Alison.

I sat down and just glared at him. Not at all happy with his attempt at trickery.

"Oh come on girl," he said as he massaged my head. "You know you don't have a choice if you want to get rid of that urine infection. Doctors orders,"

I wish he was aware of just how awful prescription medicine smelled and tasted. Oh how I hated to going to the vet. It always ended in shots, medicine, or surgery. I only ever had one surgery in my life. That was to get spayed. It was a requirement for male police dogs to get neutered and female police dogs to get spayed once we were old enough. That way there would be no surprise puppies.

That often made me wonder if I'd ever be able to have a baby if I turned human again. That thought alone made me sad. I'd love to have a baby if I ever turned human again. Not that I thought that would happen any time soon. I'd been a dog for four years already.

In the end I decided just to eat the food and the medicine. I did want to get rid of that burning sensation and frequent need to relieve myself and if this disgusting pill helped than so be it I guess. Besides it made Raymond happy.

Once I got past swallowing the bit with the pill in it I was able to enjoy the rest of the food. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't spoiled. Being a vampire's companion does have its benefits. Like sleeping in a king sized bed and eating all the food he buys just for show. He felt bad letting it all go waste so he gave it all to me instead. Which meant an endless supply of meat for me.

As much as I loved Raymond and the police work I did as a job nothing would ever quite fill the whole I had in my heart. The whole that was left there when I was separated from my family. I missed them so much. I wondered how they were doing without me. Did they miss me as much as I missed them?

Raymond rubbed me in a soothing way when I cried a little. I snuggled up a little closer to him and he smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you girl. I really don't,"

I wanted to say the same thing back to him. I didn't know what I would do without him. Having him made me feel less lonely. If only he knew how much I understood what he was feeling. If only he could understand what I was thinking and feeling.

"Well Ali it's been three weeks and we're off today so you know what that means unfortunately," he was always sad when he had to go hunting. I tried to my best to cheer him up by licking his face. Usually that or chasing my tail would work.

"You be a good girl Ali I'll try to make this as quick as possible. Don't get yourself in to much trouble now," he tried to sound upbeat but it wasn't fooling me.

I hated to think about him out there killing innocent humans but he didn't have another choice. I hated his killing people as much as he he did.

As soon as he left I made my escape. The dog door led to the backyard where I was able to jump the fence.

I enjoyed being out and seeing everything there was to see. Smelling everything there was to smell. Perhaps most importantly stopping at my favorite food places. Like the donut shop where all the employees knew me and knew just what to get me.

A new restaurant had just opened in town and I went to investigate it. There was a large sign on the front door that read _on_ _gods wedallo._ No that could not be right. The words swam before my eyes and started giving me a headache before I figured out that the sign read no _no dogs allowed._

I growled in frustration at the sign. My issues with mixing up letters and numbers and reading things completely wrong had not changed when I changed from human to dog. Nor had the years cured me of whatever was wrong with me.

The owner came out of the restaurant and chased me away angrily. I guess he really took that sign to heart.

Every dog I came across on my stroll moved out of my way. Not because I growled or acted aggressively toward them or anything. It was because they knew I was different. My scent wasn't 100 percent dog like theirs was.

Raymond says he's a "freak among freaks," while I say "We're freaks among freaks,". I don't fit in anywhere. Not human but not truly dog either. Where did that leave me then?

The wind suddenly blew in my face and I froze when I caught the scent of several vampires on the wind. Vampires that were not my Raymond.

My heart skipped several beats and my tail wagged in excitement. Tracking things, in this case vampires, excited me.

Another sniff told me that eight vampires had passed through here recently. It didn't take me long to figure out which direction they had gone.

I was led to a crosswalk. I stood on my hind legs to reach the pedestrian crosswalk button. Which I was able to press with my right paw. Usually when humans noticed me doing that they were in complete awe since most animals weren't smart enough to know what the button was for.

Sometimes I even startled Raymond when I showed signs of my true intelligence. Like the first time he caught me playing games on the computer or when he caught me attempting to read a book. Heavy emphasis on the word _attempting._

I traced the scents easily to a large house just in the outskirts of the city. I saw two of them standing just outside. A boy and a girl. They both looked like teenagers. They were definitely vampires though.

The girl suddenly turned around and looked right at me. I was momentarily stunned by the sight of her. Her inhuman beauty and golden eyes. Wait golden eyes?

She whispered something to the boy and suddenly he was looking back at me to. I slowly started walking toward them.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"It looks like a dog," the boy answered. "Bella it looks just like a German Shepherd but he smells like a mix of Quileute shapeshifter and vampire,"

"I don't understand Edward,"

So their names were Edward and Bella?

"I don't either. Animals always flee from us on instinct but this one is walking right toward us without any fear at all. Plus he has that godawful wet dog smell that all the Quileute shifters do but there's vampire in the mix,"

"Quileutes turn into wolves the size of horses though not regular dogs. Much less a dog of a specific breed," Bella said though I had no idea what she was talking about.

"That is what is so confusing. I think we should take him to Carlisle. He's the only one who has gone to medical school and studied veterinary sciences. He'll want to do some tests to find out what kind of creature we're dealing with here,"

Before I could even blink the boy suddenly grabbed me so hard that he nearly crushed my ribs. I bit his arm as hard as I could and was surprised when my teeth easily pierced his skin causing him to scream in pain and drop me. As soon as I hit the ground I took off running as fast as I could.

Only to be caught once again this time by Bella. I struggled but it was useless. I couldn't fight a vampire's strength.

 **Please Review**


	3. Carlisle

**Chapter 3: Carlisle**

 **Alison's POV**

I stopped struggling against Bella's firm grip on me as she carried me to the house. At least she hadn't grabbed me as hard as Edward had.

The smell of vampire only got stronger and stronger with every step we took. It completely overwhelmed my nose when we went inside.

I heard several people talking but they all abruptly stopped as soon as they saw me. The way they were looking you'd think that they'd never seen a dog before.

Something clicked in my brain a few seconds later and I figured it out. Unlike Raymond these vampires did have a sense of smell. They could tell that my scent was different than regular dogs but they couldn't figure out exactly what I was. Even I didn't know exactly what I was.

The blond vampire wearing the doctor's coat approached me first. Curiosity was apparent in the way he looked at me and touched me.

"Hmm," he said. "Where did you find this dog?"

"Just outside the house," Edward answered. "We can't figure it out either so we thought it best to bring him to you Carlisle,"

"Take her to my office,"

"Her?" Edward questioned.

"Son It doesn't take medical school or a degree in veterinary science to realize that this dog lacks the necessary body parts that all males have. I assure you she's a female,"

Several of the other vampires laughed. I chuckled which came out sounding like several growls. I looked over at Edward who just looked embarrassed. I grinned in amusement.

They brought me to a room that reminded me of a veterinarian's office. I sighed in frustration. Why even bother fighting it though? Little ole me against a bunch of super fast super strong just wont win.

Bella placed me on the floor but before I could even try to leave they closed the door. Not unlike what they do at a regular veterinarian's office anyway.

While Carlisle examined every inch of my body that he could I kept thinking. Wondering why this strange family had such an interest in me. I had heart about the Cullen family moving here. In the past few weeks we'd heard a lot about them. I never would've imagined that they were vampires though. I just wondered why this family was so interested in me. I wasn't exactly a threat to them.

"I don't understand," Carlisle said. "Physically she's like any other dog but she smells like a Quileute shape shifter and there's definitely the smell of vampire on her,"

"So do you think she's been hanging out with a vampire?" Bella asked.

"You know as well as any of us that animals instinctively avoid our kind but this one doesn't. She smells like a shapeshifter but the wolves turn into just that. Wolves not dogs. It seems like the vampire smell is on her fur that is not from anyone I know,"

"So what are we dealing with here?"

"That it's possible she's a shifter to but for some reason she's turned into a dog instead of a wolf. Edward do you know what she's thinking?"

Edward looked right at me. "No. I can't read her mind,"

Wait a minute? Quileute? That's what my dad used to say he was. That he was part of the Native American Quileute tribe. Which technically would make me a Quileute as well. Or at least half Quileute as well.

"It's just to bad we can't contact Jacob and find out if they know anything about this,"

Jacob? Could it be-

"Impossible," Bella sounded like she was about to cry. "We haven't heard from Nessie or Jacob in over eighteen years when they left and changed all their contact information and-"

"I know Bella," Carlisle said with sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have even said that,"

Nessie? Jacob? Could it be that they were talking about my parents? Did they know my parents? My tail wagged excitedly at the thought.

"I'm almost sure that she is a shapeshifter though. If I could just run some tests on her. Get a sample of her DNA I could find out for sure,"

Carlisle suddenly looked at me and said "Ali can you come here for a second?"

"Ali?" I heard Edward say as I got up and walked to Carlisle.

"Reading is fundamental son. She has a collar with a name tag that states her name is Ali. I'm surprised you didn't notice when you caught her but then again you didn't realize she was a female either,"

Oh I wanted to laugh so badly.

"Ali I would love to do some blood work and tests on you to find out more about you but I won't do it without your consent,"

Wait a minute is he for real? Is he actually asking permission to do tests on me and won't just automatically do whatever he wants to me like all other veterinarians do?

I could tell he was dead serious by the way he looked at me. He was really waiting for me to give my permission for this. That right there earned my respect for him.

I nodded my head 'yes' because honestly I was curious to find out exactly what I was too. If my DNA could shed some light on the subject that would be great.

He stuck his hand out and I gave him my paw which he shook. That alone told me that he saw me as an equal. My respect for Carlisle just grew even more. I wished all my veterinarians were like him. I sure as hell would've fought being spayed if I could've since unlike most dogs I knew and understood exactly what that surgery entailed.

He did take out some blood as he wanted. He also took a sample of my fur and one of my toenail clippings. All with my permission.

"So what are we going to do with her now?" Bella asked.

"Now we let her go," Carlisle answered.

"Wait we're just going to let her go? Wouldn't we learn more about what she is if we kept her here under observation?" Edward asked.

"Son I'm not going to keep her here against her will. Also, as I mentioned earlier, reading is fundamental. Haven't you realized that her collar reads K-9 Unit or that her tag says Oregon PD? I'm pretty sure dognapping a police dog is a serious crime son,"

Edward was speechless.

 **Please Review**


	4. Rescue

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

 **Ali's POV**

I got home about five minutes before Raymond did. It used to freak him out to no end when he would come home and find me channel surfing with the TV remote but now it didn't even phase him anymore. He had gotten used to my odd quirks like channel surfing, using the computer, or even playing games on his iPad. Well I used to be allowed to do that I until logged into his Amazon account and accidentally ordered a five thousand dollar television.

He'd been angry about the TV at first but he forgave me...eventually. But he was a lot more weary about my activities on the internet. Huh? Weary of a dog's online activity? Not something you hear everyday.

As soon as he'd walked through the door I ran right up to him wagging my tail furiously and started licking him to death. The frown he had on his face faded instantly.

He started laughing. "Oh Ali what would I do without you girl? I often wonder if you knew what I was really doing out there would you be so happy,"

I barked. I wished that I could tell him that I did know exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it. That I knew how much it killed him on the inside but he has no choice because of what he was. I could never fault him for that.

"What do you say I make you dinner and we watch a movie together?"

I barked and ran around in a circle excitedly. One thing I've realized is that the more time I've spent as a dog the more I've acquired the habits and quirks that real dogs have such as tail chasing. My favorite pastimes besides watching movies is playing fetch with a ball or frisbee. Much like other dogs. It's kind of odd honestly. Maybe I've just become way too in touch with the dog side of me.

The smell of cooked chicken reached my nose and made my stomach growl loudly. As soon as he set the bowl down in front of me I started gobbling up. I stopped only briefly to mentally complain about the stupid medicine inside of it.

Once I was finished eating I jumped on the couch and laid down in his lap. At some point I fell asleep there. When I woke up again it was already morning and I was in my own bed.

The morning was a bit more rushed than it has been the day before since Raymond and I were scheduled to work this morning. Before we could even reach the police station an emergency phone call requiring my services came in.

We go to an apartment where a domestic violence situation had turned into a kidnapping situation. The woman's ex-boyfriend was armed and took an eight year old boy.

As soon as we got back into the police car Raymond had me sniff the jacket the boy had been wearing the night before. I stuck my head out the window trying to catch the boy's scent on the wind. I went back in forth in the back seat sticking my head out of both windows until I finally caught the scent. I barked in the direction the scent was coming from.

My barking was how I instructed him on where to turn. We went as far as we could until we reached the beach. Raymond let the rest of the police officers know where we were over the radio before we took off on foot.

I ran so fast that I almost pulled the leash out of Raymond's hand. He ran as fast as he humanely could.

Only one other thing registered in my mind while I was pursing the young human boy. The Cullens were here. I saw them out of the corner of my eye. All eight of them. I didn't know what they were more shocked by. Seeing me again. Or seeing practically pulling another vampire behind me. One thing was sure. Raymond didn't notice the eight golden eyed vampires but they sure as hell noticed him.

I couldn't focus on them right now though. My only focus was on finding the kidnapper and saving the little boy. The smell got stronger and stronger as I led Raymond up the cliffs.

We reached the top of the cliff when we saw the struggle going on. The boy was trying to break free.

"Hold it! Police! Stop!" Raymond yelled in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the kidnapper from doing anything drastic. I barked frantically hoping to intimidate the man.

The eight year old boy looked at me fearfully and something changed instantly. There was something there, a connection that hadn't been there before. It was like nothing else in my life mattered as much anymore. Not as much as this little boy did.

So when his kidnapper threw him off the side of the cliff I frantically jumped after him. Thankfully there were no rocks at the bottom that any of us could hit.

My body hit the water at full force. I went under briefly before resurfacing. Raymond looked down at me as if I'd completely lost my mind and maybe I had. When I say him chasing after the kidnapper with his gun drawn I swam after the boy who was being carried away by the violent current.

I swam after the boy as fast as my four legs would carry. The ocean's current kept pushing me back or carrying me in a different direction. Taking me away from the boy I was inexplicably tied to. The boy I was desperate to save and protect. His screaming tore my soul apart.

When I finally was able to get close enough the boy was able to grab onto me. It took some effort but I was able to get him to shore. Back to where the Cullens were precisely. Still standing there staring at me in shock.

I shook the water out of my fur and raced back up the cliffs to help Raymond. In the distance I heard other police officers arriving.

I saw the kidnapper about to kill Raymond from behind. Even though I knew nothing would happen to him if he did get shot I attacked the kidnapper anyway. I attacked to save Raymond from having to explain why the bullet simply bounced off of his back instead of hitting his spine.

The gun went off twice before I felt something go straight through me. A bullet. I felt nothing but the most unimaginable pain that I'd ever felt before in my stomach. I felt the blood coming out of my wound.

I felt so dizzy and my body so weak that I had to lay down. Raymond looked down at me in horror as he handcuffed the other guy.

The other officers arrived and took the man away. I heard Raymond calling for help as I laid bleeding nonstop from my gunshot wound.

The dizziness grew and my head swam in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remember is seeing my paw turn into a hand.

 **Please Review**


	5. Loss

**Chapter 5: Loss**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could not stop the tears from forming in my eyes and falling down my face. No amount of time could erase the pain. No amount of years could erase the pain that comes with losing a child.

It had been four years. Four devastatingly long years since my ten year old daughter Alison disappeared without a trace. Nowhere to be found. It was as if she had simply vanished into thin air.

I still remember that day as if it was just yesterday even though it had been over four years already. It all started with an insignificant report card that seemed so monumental at the time. My daughter's grades had arrived in the mail that day and when we saw that she had gotten all Ds Jacob and I were pissed. We knew she was so smart and one hundred percent capable of better grades.

As soon as she had gotten home my husband and I started screaming at her. She started crying and said something about "always getting numbers and letters confused," which we thought was a complete lie that she had just made up on the spot to get out of trouble. That just made us, especially Jacob more mad.

Alison had been very upset that we didn't believe her lies and ran out of the house. Jacob was about to chase after her but he was so upset that I was afraid he'd phase and accidentally hurt her. I'd simply told him "that they both needed time to cool down and that she'd come back when she was ready,"

I felt more tears fall down my face. Little did I know that she would never come back. That would be the last time I ever saw her. My daughter.

When nighttime came and she still hadn't come home Jacob decided that it was time to go look for her. I stayed behind in case she came home on her own and to look after my then fourteen year old son.

I was waiting when the phone suddenly rang. I was surprised to see that it was Alison's teacher. She had called because she wanted to discuss some issues she'd notice that my daughter had been having. She had said that Alison was a very bright girl but had been showing symptoms of both dyslexia and dyscalculia. Dyscalculia being a form of dyslexia that affects numbers. On her assignments she'd always been mixing up numbers and letters or righting them backwards. She also refused to read out loud when asked to do so. She said she could put my daughter in a special program to help her but she would need a formal diagnosis first.

I immediately thought back to earlier when Alison had tried to tell us that she was having those very issues and that was why her grades hadn't been bad. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. My daughter had been trying to tell us that she needed help and we didn't believe her. Instead we got more angry with her than we already were.

The guilt Jacob and I felt when never faded over the years. If only we had listened to her then she would've never run off. Never disappeared. She would still be safe and sound with her family where she belonged.

Jacob searched for weeks nonstop but never found her. We never gave up looking for her even after we moved from Seattle to San Diego. Jacob would leave and spend weeks searching the entire country, Mexico, and even Canada for her. When my son started phasing he wanted to join his father in the search for his sister but Jacob never let him. Told him it was important to stay in school and be here to help me and his other younger siblings.

Even with everything that was happening in our family Jacob and I somehow how had two more babies over the past few years. I found out not long after Alison disappeared that I was pregnant. I had a baby girl that I named Marie. She was three years old now. Now I also have a two month old son named Anthony.

The only thing I was missing was Alison. Over the years I slowly began to give up hope that I would ever find her. With each passing day grew the fear that she was dead. That she'd been kidnapped and killed.

Jacob wouldn't listen though. "She's not dead!" he screamed when I brought up my fears with him. "She's not dead! We will find her I swear!"

That was three years ago and we still had not found her. I struggled to hold onto hope that she was alive. That I'd ever see my daughter again.

Jacob held onto hope that maybe one she would phase and he would be able to hear her thoughts in his head just like he could with our son Nathan and with the other wolves.

Sometimes I wondered if I should try to find my family. The Cullens. Maybe they could've helped us find our daughter. But no. Even if I even knew where to find my family I doubt they would want to help me. They'd probably see it as karma well deserved for me after what I did to them almost 20 years ago. My whole family, especially my parents, hadn't approved of me dating Jacob when I was barely eight years old despite being physically and mentally 17 already. They wanted me to wait another ten years and focus on focus on school in the mean time. Jacob and I had run away together when the opportunity presented itself and I was sure that my family never forgave us, never forgave me. I didn't even know how or if I could ever face them ever again.

 **Please Review**


	6. Human Again

**Chapter 6: Human Again**

 **Alison's POV**

I was vaguely aware of people speaking around me. Or maybe they were in the far off distance. With my superior hearing I could never really be sure especially right now when I was still so...well I really didn't know what I was. The last thing that I could remember clearly was getting shot after rescuing that little boy from the ocean. After that I couldn't remember anything anymore.

I could still feel where the bullet had entered my body. The ache was still there although I could tell that I was no longer in any danger of bleeding to death. I groaned slightly when I moved a little. Which I thought was considering that dogs didn't groan. My body also felt odd, out of proportion, and much bigger than it usually did. Perhaps I was just in some sort of coma and I was just dreaming. I guess that bullet could've easily put me in a coma.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times before everything came into clear focus. The first thing I saw was my collar. Or what used to be my collar as it looked like it had been ripped apart and destroyed. Which only made my confusion that much stronger. What could've happened?

I started to move when an ice cold hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder causing me to freeze-wait a minute shoulder?!

"Easy there kid. You've been out for the last two days you don't want to strain yourself now," I recognized the voce of Carlisle instantly. Wait did he just call me a _kid?_

My first reaction was to look down and when I saw hands instead of paws realization suddenly hit me at full force. I'd somehow become human again. I could feel my heart suddenly start beating about a million times a minute. I was freaking out a little. Okay, that was a lie, I was freaking out a lot!

"Relax kid. Easy. Breathe,"

I did as I was instructed and it did help a little.

"Just as I suspected Ali, you are a shapeshifter,"

"I, how, I mean what?" Really I haven't spoken a single word in four years and that's the best that I could come up with?

"It's okay Ali. Something about you getting shot caused you to turn human again though I still can't figure out how. You shapeshifters have always been a fascinating mystery to me,"

"I, Uh-"

"I'm sure it must've be shocking for you. Being human again after who knows how long. How old are you anyway Ali?"

"Fourteen. Though I haven't been human since I was ten years old,"

"So you've spent the last four years as a dog?" he questioned curiously.

"Yeah I guess so,"

"That's the longest time a shifter has spent in their non human forms that I've ever heard of,"

I shook my head. "I didn't know there were more. I always thought I was the only one,"

"No kid you're far from being the only shifter. You are the first I've met that can turn into a dog though. All the others turn into wolves. Enough of that though. How are you feeling?"

I moved my body slightly to see how much pain I was.

"A little pain,"

"I would be more surprised if you weren't in any pain considering you were shot and required surgery to fix the damage,"

"What was damaged?"

"You were shot in the stomach. You had a lot of damage and bleeding. But you're recovering remarkably fast,"

Funny. I always recovered remarkably fast. I remembered when I was fixed how the veterinarian said it would take me two weeks to fully recover but I was fine two days later.

"Your kind is blessed that with a remarkable recovery time that most humans would die for,"

"You seem to know an awful lot about my kind. Even more than I do,"

"Well Ali lets just say that I've spent a lot of time around shapeshifters,"

"It's Alison," I stated.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle questioned.

"My real name is Alison Black. Since I'm human you might as well know what my birth name is,"

"Black?"

"Yeah that's my last name. Black,"

"Alison where are you from originally from?"

"Seattle, Washington. When I turned into a dog though I freaked out so bad that I ran all the way here without stopping. Where I collapsed of exhaustion,"

"So you were born in Washington state?"

"Yes but what does it matter anyway?"

"Alison who are your parents?" he asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"It doesn't matter. I doubt there even looking for me after all this time,"

"Alison who are your parents?" Carlisle simply repeated the question. "And yes it does matter because they are your parents and I'm sure 'worried sick about you' doesn't even begin to cover how they must've been feeling for four years!

I took a deep breath without answering the question. I missed my parents but what did it matter? I was never going to see them again anyway.

"Alison Black-"

"Okay I'll tell you," I interrupted him before he could even start reprimanding me. "My parents are Renesmee and Jacob Black. Not that matters anymore. I haven't seen them since I was ten years old and I doubt I'll ever see them again anyway,"

Carlisle remained speechless. I was kind of worried. Could vampires go into shock?

"Could it be?" he whispered. "Our Nessie. Our little Nessie-"

"That's my mom's nickname. Wait how do you know that?"

"Because Renesmee is my granddaughter. She secretly ran away with Jacob twenty years ago and we haven't seen her since,"

"Wait what?"

"Your mother is my granddaughter which would make you my great granddaughter,"

"No that's impossible. Vampires can't have children," that I knew for a fact.

"They can when the mother is human and the father is the vampire as was the case with Edward and Bella your grandparents,"

"But then that would mean that I'm-" I couldn't even finish that sentence.

"Part vampire," he said. "That would mean your part vampire, part shifter, and part human,"

"Whoa talk about being a mutt," I was still in shock. "My brother and I are mutts,"

"Your brother?"

"I have an older brother. Nathan Black. He'd been eighteen now,"

"We will find your family Alison I promise," Carlisle said with such sincerity and seriousness in his eyes that I couldn't help but believe him even if only for the moment.

"You will?"

"Of course," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're part of my family. Your parents and brother are apart of my family. For the past twenty years my family has been broken and it's about time we become whole once again,"

 **Please Review**


	7. Loyal Dog

**Chapter 7: Loyal Dog**

 **Alison's POV**

Even though I thoroughly enjoyed being human I knew that I had to get back to Raymond. He was my person, well vampire technically. After all that we'd been through together I was not about to abandon him. I was loyal to him. We had been together for so long that I thought it would be just plain cruel to drop him for these new family members of mine.

So even though Carlisle didn't agree I changed into a dog and left. I could still feel a slight amount of pain while I made my way back home but not much. Carlisle had thought that I should stay a few more days until I fully recovered and for a moment I thought that maybe I should just listen and go back. But then I realized it was too late when I was standing in front of my house.

Raymond looked slightly surprised to see me when I walked in through the dog door. I could sense that he had been sad only just a few seconds before I entered.

I knew the best way to cheer him up. I jumped into his lap and cuddled with him. His cold hand massaged the top of my head. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I was not one to ever turn down a good massage.

"You're not all you seem to be are you girl?" he asked curiously.

I froze. My breath got stuck in my throat. I had completely forgotten that he had seen my transformation into a human girl. No doubt that he had a lot of questions on his mind.

"By the way you're looking at me I can see that I am right," he chuckled. "I guess our world is a lot more complicated that we thought,"

I nodded my head in agreement. Our world was definitely a lot more complicated than we thought it was.

"You know I guess that explains a lot of things. Like your high intelligence. Like how you can understand every word I say. So tell me kid what's your story?"

I looked at him and whimpered sadly. After having just told Carlisle my story already I was not emotionally ready to tell my story again.

"I see," he said. "Not quite ready to talk are you?"

I didn't make a sound. I wasn't ready and I hoped my silence would let him know just that.

"That's okay. You will when you're ready," he said. "I'm just glad that you're okay. You know I've been really worried about you these past few days,"

He smiled down at me. He knew that I was different but he didn't care. He didn't care. The vampire who couldn't smell and the girl turned dog. Us two oddballs were back together.

I didn't want to leave him but I still wanted to go back to my family. I wondered if there was anything that I could do to bring them together. I sighed. Some things were beyond my control and this was one of them.

I spent the next several days at home resting and recovering. Raymond insisted on it despite the fact that I already felt ninety nine percent better the next day. Not that I could tell Raymond that anyway.

A few days later I was sleeping soundly when I heard the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. I stood up on the bed. I heard the howling again. Something about this animal's howling called me in a primitive kind of way.

I had heard before that there were several reasons why a wolf howls. To make their location known. To let other wolves know that this is their territory. To find their own pack members.

I'd never howled before but something about this particular wolf called to me. Without even thinking about what I was doing I jumped off the bed slowly and went outside. The wolf never stopped howling the whole time.

I took a deep breath, threw my head back, and let out a loud howl of my own that I never knew I was capable of making.

The wolf stopped howling for a second and then I heard a series of frantic excited howls. I howled back again.

I jumped the gate and ran off in the direction that I heard the howling coming from. The wolf's howling didn't stop once. It only grew more and more excited.

The sound of the howling grew louder once I reached the forest. That's when I howled again. Then I spotted the paw print. It was just like mine only about ten times bigger. Whatever animal that made this was huge!

I heard the animal's heavy breathing and looked up. I was shocked by what I saw. About ten feet away from stood a huge reddish brown wolf. This wolf had to be bigger than a horse. He completely dwarfed me at my regular German Shepherd size.

He looked at me curiously as I did the same to him. I didn't move an inch when he began to walk over to me. Something about his dark brown eyes reminded me of my dad. He seemed too intelligent for a wolf. Then I remembered what Carlisle had said about me not being the only shifter out there.

I stood very still as the wolf sniffed every inch of my body. I managed to sniff him a few times and learn his scent.

He stopped and looked at me once more. Tears, massive tears started falling from his eyes as he cried. I nuzzled him gently and suddenly he started licking me to death. His tail wagged so hard that he knocked me over.

I didn't yet understand what was going on but in that moment I felt nothing but pure happiness.

 **Please Review**


	8. Dad

**Chapter 8: Dad**

 **Ali's POV**

I could not remember the last time I felt as happy as I did right there in that moment. The wolf nuzzled me and licked me nonstop. Which I oddly didn't mind. I could feel the wolf's happiness just as much as I could feel my own.

I started chasing my tail. Something I usually did when I was overly happy and excited about something. The wolf looked at me like I was crazy and maybe I was. I didn't know and I didn't care. All I knew is that something about him made me insanely happy.

I ran up to him and buried my face in his chest. I inhaled his scent deeply.I took the time to commit his scent to memory. He didn't seem to mind in the least.

I lost track of time that day. All I knew is that the sky was getting darker and I was getting more tired. I laid down and he laid down right next to me. I snuggled into his body. He licked me a few times with his warm tongue.

The heat emanating from his body was very soothing. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

The sound of snoring roused me from my sleep. I opened my eyes slowly as the sun shone brightly through. Morning. Wow. I couldn't believe that I fell asleep. This was the first time I'd ever slept anywhere other than home since coming to live with Raymond.

I got up slowly and stretched my front legs and than my hind legs. The wolf was still sound asleep and I didn't want to disturb him. As much as I didn't want to leave I knew that I should head back home. Raymond was probably worried sick about me right now.

I was hungry and thirsty but I didn't stop to look for food or water. I'd get that as soon as I got home. I could taste the mouthwatering sausage as I envisioned it in my head.

I yelped in pain when I suddenly felt a strong hoop around my neck yank me violently.

"Gotcha!" I heard someone scream as I tried to escape.

I was mentally cursing myself. If there was one thing I priced myself on besides my police work it was my ability to avoid being caught by the city's dogcatchers. Going to the pound was something I wanted to avoid at all costs.

Another guy suddenly snuck up behind me and muzzled me. As if I'd ever bite anyone who wasn't a criminal. God I'd never felt so humiliated.

I had no choice but to go with these men whether I wanted to or not. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to get so distracted that I didn't even see the men coming!

I yelped again when they yanked me toward the truck one more time. Only the sound came out sounding a bit muffled because of the muzzle. Oh how I hated the feeling of the stupid contraption on my mouth.

In the distance I saw the wolf coming. He froze when he saw me. He barked his teeth angrily when he saw the men pulling me around.

I eventually gave up on the whole idea of trying to break free from the animal control officers. Thinking it was better just to go along with what they wanted I let them lock me up in the truck.

I hated the feeling of being locked up. Me and cages didn't mix well at all. The wolf looked really angry but he didn't budge an inch. Instead, preferring to remain out of sight. I guess if I were an abnormally large wolf I'd want to remain hidden as well.

It was tempting to try to escape as soon as they unlocked the door when we arrived. Unfortunately I wasn't wearing my collar. Raymond had taken it off of me so that I'd be more comfortable. Neither one of us thought that I'd get captured and taken to the pound. This would make things more inconvenient for me.

Before I could even try to escape though they had that loop around my neck again rendering escape impossible.

I walked past all the cages full of barking dogs and was led into another room. One of the other men working there scanned me for a microchip implant. I couldn't remember if I'd ever gotten one in my life but then again I'd gotten so many shots in my life that it was quite possible.

"Portland Police Department ha? Odd we don't normally find working dogs out on the streets like this,"

Oh thank God I did have one. Would hate for them to think I was a stray dog. I had a home that I was getting more and more desperate to return to,"

"Larry take this one to kennels while I call her handler,"

"Yes sir," he answered before leading me back to the kennel.

He forced me into the very last kennel. The only one that was vacant. He filled my bowls with food and water. Despite the fact that I was starving I refused to touch the food. I hated that nastiness they considered dog food.

I laid down on the hard cold floor hoping it wouldn't be long before Raymond showed up. About ten minutes later I heard the door open and someone walked in quickly.

The scent of the wolf wafted toward me quickly which was odd. Very odd. What was the wolf doing in here?

My heart instantly stopped beating when I saw...my dad?! I closed my eyes and blinked a few times because surely I must be dreaming. Right?! There was no possible way that my father, after so many years, could be here right in front of me!

Only he was. Standing here right in front of me. Looking at me like he was about to cry. He smelled just like the wolf I'd been with all night. Carlisle had said something about my father being a shapeshifter before. I was surprised that I didn't put two and two together earlier.

"Alison,"

That was it. Just one word. That was all it took to break me. I started crying. I jumped up and tried to get to him only to be stopped by the stupid cage door.

Dad cried and so did I. I barked in frustration. I just wanted to get out of here and be with my father.

We both looked sideways at the exact same time when we heard footsteps approaching.

"I want this one," dad said. "The German Shepherd. I want to adopt her,"

"Sorry kid she's property of the Portland Police Department,"

Dad snapped and slammed the guy against the wall. "She is no one's property! If you ever refer to her as property again I swear I will-"

"Sir you better let me go right now before I have you arrested for assault and battery. The police is already on their way to claim what's theirs-"

"If you keep referring to her as nothing more than a piece of property that can be claimed I swear I will-"

Dad must've decided that it wasn't even worth it because he didn't finish his sentence. The worker fell to the ground as soon as my dad released him. Dad stormed off angrily and I wanted nothing more than to go off after him. To be with my dad.

Then it finally hit me. I knew how to scale a fence. I'd done it many times before. So before the workers even knew what was going on I had scaled the fence and was well on my way to escape.

I ran through the door right past a surprised Raymond. I didn't even care at the moment. I just cared about finding my dad.

Luckily tracking my father was easy. I saw him before he saw me. He turned around as soon as he he heard me coming.

I jumped into his awaiting arms. My dad hugged me tight. Finally, after so many years, I was with my dad once again.

 **Please Review**


	9. Forgiveness

**Chapter 9: Forgiveness**

 **Alison's POV**

Dad held onto me as I licked him to death. Not that he seemed to mind.

"Oh Alison, Alison, Alison," dad started crying and I licked up his tears.

"Hey give that dog back!" I looked and saw the animal control officers coming after us.

"Fat chance," dad said. "Hold on Alison,"

I didn't know what he meant by "hold on," since he was the one holding me but then I realized what he meant when he started running away fast.

As soon as we were away from the humans dad took off like a speeding bullet. I had to close my eyes to keep myself from getting dizzy.

I didn't know how long it was until we finally slowed down but it felt like an eternity. It seemed like dad would continue running at a breakneck pace forever when I felt him slow down into a walk.

"You can open your eyes now," dad said as he put me down. I opened my eyes and found myself on the opposite side of town.

"Can't believe it," dad cried. "After so many years of searching I finally found you. Your mom is going to be so happy you know? Your brother to,"

I snorted. I had a hard time believing my brother missed me. He spent most of his free time making my life difficult. I doubt he missed me that much.

"I'm serious Alison. You are loved by everyone in our family. You have no idea how scared we've been all these years. Scared that something happened to you and-" dad started to cry and took a moment to compose himself. "How terrified we've all been that we would find out you were kill-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence but I knew what he was about to say anyway. He stopped walking and looked at me with tears coming out of his eyes.

I whimpered sadly.

"A dog?" he shook his head. "Why a dog? That's never happened before in the history of the tribe,"

I sighed. Wasn't that the million dollar question? Carlisle thought that one of my genes must've mutated causing me to phase into a dog instead of a wolf. He was analyzing and testing my blood work to try and isolate the gene and find out exactly what happened with me.

"It doesn't matter though. All that matters is that we're together again,"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"and Alison?"

I looked at him curiously. Urging him to continue.

"I am so sorry,"

Wait what?

"I am so sorry for not listening to you that day,"

At first I didn't know what day he was talking about. Then it dawned on me that he was talking about the last day we had seen each other. When I'd gotten the bad report card and fessed up that I was struggling because I got numbers and letters mixed up not because I was lazy.

"We should have listened to you when you told us you were were having a hard time and needed help. We could've easily gotten you the help you needed if only we listened to you instead of yelling at you for things that were not your fault. No amount of 'I'm sorrys' can ever make up for the damage we've done,"

I ran up to my dad and jumped on him and licked his face some more. Hoping that would get the message across that I'd forgiven him. I forgave him and mom. That I was just happy to be home again.

"Oh Alison you're more than I deserve for a daughter,"

I wagged my tail.

"I wish you could phase back for me. I've been longing to hear your voice for so long,"

I barked in agreement. If I had clothes I wouldn't hesitate to phase.

"I understand you need clothes though," he said.

I nodded my head 'yes'. If I had clothes I would phase in an instant. So I could tell my father himself how much I loved him and missed him.

I suddenly felt a strong, no, an intense pulling sensation in my chest. It was a strange sensation that I'd never felt before. It was like someone was yanking the end of my leash but only stronger. Every fiber of my being, every instinct, was telling me not to resist.

"Alison where are you going?!" Dad screamed when I ran off. I didn't care though. I just knew that I _needed_ to be going in this direction.

I skidded to a halt on the sidewalk. I saw a little boy being bullied by a bunch of other much bigger boys. I instantly recognized the little boy being bullied as the one I saved from the kidnapper less than a week ago.

The strange connection to him that I felt the first time I saw him was back in full force. I didn't know this little boy but it was like a million steel cables had tied me to him.

Seeing the way he was mercilessly getting beaten up by bullies brought out that guard dog in me that I didn't even know existed.

"Alison!" dad shouted as I ran into the street without looking. I nearly got hit by several cars at once but I didn't care at that moment.

I ran straight at the boys and started barking and growled ferociously at them. They looked at me with scared shitless expressions. Meanwhile the small eight year old boy looked at me in bewilderment.

I growled at the bullies once more and bared my teeth as a warning. Once I was sure they were no longer a threat I turned toward my boy. I licked him a few times and helped him stand.

Suddenly I was grabbed by two of the boys and thrown into the path of an oncoming truck. The last thing I remember was the screeching tires and the bullies laughing maniacally as I braced for impact.

 **Please Review**


End file.
